


Heatwave X Fem-Reader – Complications

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Breasts, Breeding Kink, F/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Vaginal Sex, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When Heatwave finds he has feelings for you, a human, he becomes fearful of the complications.Chapter 1 is gender neutral and T rated. Chapter 2 is straight up porn (Female reader.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is gender neutral and T rated. Chapter 2 is straight up porn (Female reader.)

You spluttered and coughed, clinging onto Jimmy, one of the Lad Pioneers who’d fallen into the river rapids during a camping trip. You hadn’t thought when you dived in the water to save him, having witnessed the event during a hike, but maybe that was your problem; not thinking. Either way, it would take a while for the rescue team and their Cybertronian partners to arrive, and you were Jimmy’s only hope of survival.

Manoeuvring Jimmy onto his back, you helped him float downstream, using your own body as a shield behind his to take the brunt of the hits from jagged rocks which were becoming more and more common as the two of you were dragged along by the current.

You longed for Heatwave to come and rescue you in his new, boat alt-mode, even if you couldn’t thank him in front of Jimmy afterwards; though what did a mere thank you matter when it could be given later?

As if your prayers had been answered, rescue came, though not from Heatwave. It was Blades and Dani who came to your aid. Dani rested in her harness, lowered by Blades’ hook, her slender arms reaching out for you, “Grab on,” she said.

You shook your head, ‘ _no_ ’, regretting the action instantly when you were dunked underwater, coming back up quickly and spluttering for air. You held Jimmy up to Dani instead, prioritising him above yourself. Seeing something that you couldn’t, Dani breathed a sigh of relief, nodding once to you and taking Jimmy up to the safety of Blades.

A few seconds later, Kade’s strong arms encircled you, dragging you up to Heatwave’s deck, where you were treated by Chief Burns, who sat you down and wrapped you in a shock blanket.

“How you feeling (Y/N)?” Chief Burns asked, hovering over you.

Unable to speak without retching, you gave a weak thumbs up to signal you were alright.

“You just wait till we’re on shore and we’ll get you to the hospital. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” You managed to croak, shivering slightly.

Once on land, the rescue team found that medical assistance had already arrived. Feeling stronger now, you made sure they attended to Jimmy first, despite the many abrasions that covered your body, staining patches of your tattered clothes crimson.

“(Y/N),” Chief Burns said admiringly, “You saved that boy’s life today; you’re a true hero.”

He left you alone with Heatwave who turned to stare accusingly at you now that all the humans were out of the way. “What were you thinking?” He demanded in his usual gravelly tone.

“What?” You frowned, leaning against a tree for support.

“Can you turn into a boat?” He said scathingly.

“No but-”

“No, you can’t. Are you trained in rescue work?”

“I was just-”

“No, you’re not. Are you the only invincible human on this planet?” His piercing yellow optics dared you to answer back.

Instead of shrinking under his gaze, you made your best effort to stand tall, ignoring the pain, and glaring daggers back. “What’s your problem Heatwave? I did the right thing. Maybe it was stupid, but it bought Jimmy the time he needed. Would you be treating me like this if it was Cody who fell in?”

Heatwave opened his mouth to argue back but shut it upon seeing curious glances from the other Autobots; he didn’t want them or any humans in the area to hear his qualms. You followed his gaze to the bots and shook your head.

“Whatever’s going on with you, get it together,” You hissed through gritted teeth, before heading to the doctors who were beckoning you over.

* * *

Heatwave punched repeatedly at his training dummy, letting out his frustrations on it instead of driving to your house for an argument he couldn’t possibly win; he knew you’d done the right thing, but for some reason, he couldn’t help hating you for it.

“Hey guys,” Cody greeted the bots jovially, coming down the elevator with Kade who just wanted to use the big TV in the bunker. “What’s going on down here?”

“We’re hiding what we are from stupid humanity,” Heatwave sniped, “if you didn’t already know.”

“Are you okay, Heatwave?”

“He’s a little grouchy,” Blades whispered from behind his servo.

“Tell me about it,” Kade huffed loudly. “He’s been like that since the rescue earlier.”

“Why?” Cody asked innocently.

“Probably ‘cos he has a crush on (Y/N) and won’t admit it.”

There was a loud crash as Heatwave’s fist punched straight through the dummy. “I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE.”

Kade grinned smugly, “Oh yeah? Then why’re you so mad about it?”

Chase shut his book, getting up from the crate he’d been sitting on and interjecting, “Excuse me, but what is a ‘crush’?”

“Oh um,” Cody considered the question carefully, “it’s when you like someone.”

Chase gasped, “Heatwave, you do not like (Y/N)? (S)he is our friend, you should be ashamed.”

“No! It’s not that kind of like Chase, it’s more of a romantic ‘like’,” Cody explained.

“Stop talking about this. Now!” Heatwave growled.

“Not until you admit you’ve got it bad,” Kade scoffed. “Then again, I suppose not everyone can be great as I am at romance.”

“Enough.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Blades chipped in loudly. “A forbidden romance between human and Cybertronian. Oh, it’ll be just like that movie, except nobody will die because (Y/N) will know exactly how you feel and go running into your arms, and-”

“AND MY FIST WILL GO INTO YOUR FACE IF YOU DON’T PIPE DOWN!” Heatwave almost roared, silencing Blades immediately.

“You’ve got to stay calm Heatwave,” Boulder suggested. “Love is like a small flower, there’s no way it can bloom with so much anger.”

“UGH!” Heatwave left everyone to talk while he departed the base, transforming when he was outside and driving into the woods above the town where he could be alone with his thoughts of hatred towards you and your recklessness, though did hate really feel so warm? He remembered hating Doctor Morocco and that had felt ugly and twisted. What he felt for you now was more akin to worry; he couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt. After hours on the hill-top thinking, Heatwave came to realise that the others had been right. He did feel something positive towards you and your cute, squishy, human frame; it seemed that he did indeed have a ‘ _crush_ ’ on you.

* * *

It was almost two months till you visited the Burns’ Firehouse to see the bots again, though nobody knew whether you took so long because of your recovery, or whether you were still mad at Heatwave. While you approached everyone downstairs in the best of moods, Heatwave found that he was more irritable than ever upon seeing you. Although he’d come to realise his true feelings towards you, he was still in denial that a human-Cybertronian relationship could ever exist. There would be far too many complications, yet even though his processor knew that, his spark constantly fought the verdict, leaving him plagued by amorous dreams of you whenever he recharged.

Heatwave stayed in a corner, leaning against a wall while you exchanged pleasantries and small talk with the Burns family and the other bots; he’d be sure to stay as far from you as was physically possible until his fascination with you was completely out of his system.

“May I have everyone’s attention please,” You bubbled excitedly, waiting till all eyes were on you to continue. “Okay, so after a lot of coaching from Charlie,” You nodded respectfully at Chief Burns who reciprocated proudly, knowing what was to come, “I’ve passed my preliminary exam to train as a member of the fire rescue team.”

“WHAT?!” Heatwave jumped up before anyone could congratulate you. “Kade, did you know about this?”

“Yeah, and it’s sure going to be great having another member on the team, not that I need the support or anything,” Kade bragged.

Heatwave couldn’t believe that everyone was backing such a terrible idea; there was no way you could work with him. “No way,” Heatwave argued, “There’s no way this can work. We don’t even have another fire truck.”

“What are you grumbling about Heatwave?” Kade grinned smugly, “Trainees don’t get their own truck, (Y/N)’s going to be working with us.”

“I think it’s great to have another team member,” Boulder beamed.

“Yes,” Chase agreed, “although I do believe (Y/N) should choose a career in the police force; the most honourable of all the forces.”

“No, (s)he should work with me and Dani,” Blades argued, “then we might get to walk to cases once in a while.”

“Never gonna happen Blades,” Dani rolled her eyes.

“Now, now everyone, (Y/N)’s already chosen what (s)he wants to do,” Chief Burns warned genially.

By the sounds of it, Heatwave wasn’t going to get a say in the matter. He stormed out of the garage moodily, wondering exactly what he could do to avoid you now. You excused yourself from the celebration momentarily to check up on Heatwave, who you didn’t want to offend further. He was pacing the basketball court, evidently unable to calm himself.

“Hey,” You said quietly, “can we talk for a minute?”

Heatwave said nothing, but he did stop pacing.

“I really have you to thank for this, you know, because of what you said before. You were right, I wasn’t trained, but I also knew that I did the right thing. It made me realise that if something like that happened again, which let’s face it, we’re on Griffin Rock, so it probably will, I want to be prepared for that, and I liked helping; it felt right.”

“So, you’re doing this to make yourself feel good,” Heatwave sneered meanly. “Should’ve guessed.”

You shook your head angrily, kicking the floor in your frustrations, “I don’t get it Heatwave. We used to be friends, but no matter what I do now, you hate me. What’s your deal?”

“You want to know my deal? I can’t stand whiny cry-babies who stick their nose where it doesn’t belong,” he growled, hoping it would be enough to push you away.

You huffed an exasperated sigh, “I never thought I’d have to say this to someone centuries older than me but grow up. We’re going to be working together whether you like it or not, and you’re wrong about me; I’ll prove that I belong here.”

You spun on your heel, leaving Heatwave alone outside while you re-joined the festivities, celebrating with those who supported your decision. Although Heatwave couldn’t feel the chilly night air, he did feel cold on the inside; how had he managed to make things worse and why did he have to care so much that he did?

* * *

Thick black smoke poured from every window of the town bakery, creating a foreboding shroud in the sky. You’d been nearby and off-duty when the fire occurred, but not quick enough to calm the raging flames without Heatwave or Kade. Using the little training you’d received during the four months you’d worked with them, you assisted nearby civilians, moving them away from the damage while making sure nobody was in the bakery by checking in with Cody through your comm-link.

“Cody, where’s the team?” You demanded, fighting the panic that threatened to be your undoing.

“Heatwave’s on the way, the rest of the team have been called to a mountain-rescue,” Cody answered quickly, checking the island’s security cameras to keep track of everything.

“A mountain rescue and a fire, wow, seems like a slow day in Griffin Rock,” You joked to calm your nerves, though nobody was around to hear it.

Thankfully, Heatwave appeared from around the corner, his tires screeching as he came to a quick stop in front of you and the burning bakery. You waited for Kade to step out and mentor you in his own cocky manner, but nothing happened.

“Heatwave, where’s Kade?” You asked.

“At the dentist,” Heatwave answered in his robotic monotone, knowing that Huxley Prescott was somewhere around, filming the scene. Then, under his breath, he added, “You’ve got to call the shots now, order me to transform.”

“Uh, robot transform and extinguish the fire,” You ordered loudly, so the onlookers would hear.

Heatwave did as commanded, using his knuckles to combat the fire with powerful bursts of water. You moved to grab his hose, but he nudged you back with his foot, pushing you behind him, “It is not safe without your uniform,” he stated mechanically.

“Don’t you dare,” You hissed. “Uniform or not, I’m here to put that fire out.”

Heatwave didn’t respond, but every time you tried to move forward, he pushed you back further, stating the line over and over; he wasn’t going to let you help.

You huffed annoyedly, deciding to create a safe perimeter for onlookers while Heatwave did what was supposed to be your job. This wasn’t the first time he’d gotten your way during work. Several times he’d physically pulled you out of large fires even during training, claiming that you weren’t doing it right, and when you asked Kade about it, he’d tell Heatwave that he was the one in the wrong, which would spark an inevitable argument. You always felt that there was more going on beneath the argument, some unspoken thing between the two of them that clearly had something to do with you. Perhaps Heatwave really didn’t like you anymore; that idea hurt more than his lack of trust in you.

Eventually, Heatwave came to your side, waiting till all citizens were gone before speaking freely, “Fire’s out, Graham and Boulder are on their way to assess the damage.”

“Right,” You answered curtly.

Heatwave was conflicted by your cold, hard glare. On one hand, he wanted you to hate him, that would make his recovery all the easier, but on the other hand, he wanted to comfort you, apologise and tell you that you did a great job. Taking a moment to think, he settled for something in the middle, “You did-”

“Transform,” You ordered, cutting him off.

“What?”

“Transform. Now.”

Heatwave didn’t like being ordered around, but he did as told anyway, waiting for you to climb inside before asking, “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk, and nobody will hear us in here, now drive; I don’t want anyone coming over to us.”

Heatwave moved steadily forward, driving aimlessly around town, and waiting for what you had to say.

“Why do you keep undermining me?!” You demanded furiously.

“Hey, I never-”

“Don’t say you don’t do it because everyone knows you do. I’m pretty sure the entire island thinks I can’t do this job, and who can blame them when you never let me. I could have helped you put out that fire faster and you know it, but you constantly-”

“You can’t-”

“DON’T INTERRUPT! You pull me away from every fire, or even unstable buildings. What about that time you said a robbery was too dangerous? Do you think I’m stupid, or that I wouldn’t notice? Why-” You sighed, fighting angry tears, “Why do you hate me? We used to be friends.”

Heatwave’s on-screen head drooped. In trying to anger you, he’d only succeeded in upsetting you; perhaps the other bots were right, he wasn’t good at defusing situations. Ever since you’d joined the team, Kade argued with him more often, insisting that Heatwave should tell you how he felt or stop letting his frustrations get in the way of the job.

“I hate it when you put yourself in danger,” Heatwave grumbled, coming to a stop on a hill overlooking the sea and letting you out so he could transform and talk to you face-to-face.

“Why?” You wiped away tears with the palm of your hand.

Heatwave ignored the question, “I also hate it when you do well on a job.”

You stared at him disbelievingly, making him realise that he’d have to explain properly.

“You always say stuff like, ‘we put the real fire out, but not the one in my heart,’ or ‘I’m only burning for you.’ I hate it. Why do you do that?”

“Wha- You’re mad because I like to joke around?”

Heatwave recoiled, he knew you were only joking when you said those things, but hearing his fears confirmed was worse.

You frowned, putting what jumbled pieces of the puzzle you had together “Heatwave… You don’t like me, do you?”

There it was, the accusatory stare that Heatwave had feared all along. He turned away from you, grumbling something under his breath.

“How? When? You hate me,” You stammered.

“I don’t hate you. Out of all humans, you aren’t… the worst.”

Coming from Heatwave, that was the closest thing to a confession you knew you were going to get. You reached out to touch his leg, for once he didn’t move away when you did. You took a deep breath, knowing the next step had to come from you.

“You remember way back when I jumped in the river to save Jimmy?”

How could he forget? Heatwave still saw the blood that stained your beautiful body every time he closed his optics. “Yeah,” he mumbled quietly, wishing to hide behind his usual sarcasm.

“I was so scared that I was gonna die, and when I was there-”

“Stop,” Heatwave pleaded, not wanting to recall that dreadful day he’d almost lost you.

“When I was there,” You continued forcefully, “I thought of you. I wanted you to rescue me, because I trust you. Do you know why I trust you?”

“Because I’ve done a thousand other rescues like it.”

“No.” You moved so you were in front of him, “I trust you because I love you. I love that you’re a great leader and I love that you don’t give up. I love how stubborn you are, and that you pretend that you don’t care about anything when really, you care about everything.”

Heatwave wasn’t listening; he couldn’t get over the first part, that you or anyone could care for him, let alone love him.

“Look, I may have read this entire thing wrong and if you don’t like me then just say so and I’ll leave you alone. I’ll walk out of your life and never come back, but if you do like me, the way I like you, then you’ve got to say something, anything.”

“I-” Heatwave tried to force you away, to say that he didn’t care and wanted you gone, as would be the right thing to do, but this time, when his spark battled his processor, his spark won. “I want… I want to- to go out- with you.”

You laughed weakly, happy tears now flowing freely. You kissed the part of his leg that you could reach, and although the action wasn’t wholly romantic, Heatwave blushed a deep red, static coming from his vocaliser instead of words.

“C’mon,” You smiled, taking lead in what was sure to be a rocky relationship, unexplored by anyone else, “Let’s go back to the firehouse, it’s been a long day.”


	2. Complications Part 2

“Heatwave,” You gasped as his metal dentae nibbled at your neck.  
He had you pinned against the floor of the bunker, where the two of you finally had some alone time now that the Burns’ family and the other bots were at yet another one of Griffin Rock’s endless festivals. Initially, you’d wanted to go, but now Heatwave was kissing you fervently, you couldn’t care less about any boring festival.  
You grabbed Heatwave’s servo, glad he was letting you guide it where you wanted because you couldn’t have possibly moved it on your own. You led it to your pussy, waiting for him to experiment, for this was the most exciting part about a new relationship; the first time you would be able to explore one-another completely, learning what was good, and what wasn’t in a saucy little game. Instead of playing along however, Heatwave drew back sharply.  
You propped yourself up on your elbows, frowning, “Heatwave, what’s up? Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, it’s not you,” He answered curtly, looking away with an angry blush.  
“Is it the others? They won’t be back for-”  
“It’s not them.”  
“Then what?”  
Heatwave didn’t want to tell you; it was too embarrassing. How could he admit that he had no idea what he was doing? He’d never been with a human before. It wasn’t the same for you, because even though you were in the same situation, you couldn’t kill him if something went wrong. So far, in the enduring months of your relationship, the most the two of you had done was amorous kissing, but every time, you demanded more of him, pushing him more and more, until he could go no further.  
You no longer needed to ask what was wrong. Heatwave’s tense shoulders and avoiding eyes told you everything you needed; he was frightened for you.  
“Heatwave,” You spoke gently, “forget about hurting me just for a sec. If it were possible for us to do ‘it’ with no risks, would you want to?”  
“Of course I want to,” he replied hastily, “but what about-”  
“Shh,” You soothed. “A few minutes ago, things were going hot and heavy, and I liked it, but if you need to go slower, we can. Heatwave, I want you, and I want you to want me back; so if you do want to-”  
“Interface,” Heatwave jumped in, showing his eagerness under the gruff bravado.  
“Right, if you do want to interface, then let’s do it. Today. Otherwise, you’ll just keep finding excuses not to. We’ll take our time, make sure everything’s safe, 'kay?”  
Heatwave was about to reject the offer, still sceptical about your welfare, yet as he turned to you, you’d already peeled your shirt off, revealing bare skin underneath, and once again as often happened around you, his spark won over his processor. His cooling fans whirred on a low spin as he stared, fascinated. “What are those?” He murmured.  
“Breasts. Would you like to touch them?”  
Heatwave’s servo slowly came towards you, stopping short as if he was suddenly unsure whether he wanted to or not. You leaned up further, pulling his servo towards your chest, where it rested momentarily. He pressed lightly, swallowing at the strange sensation; he’d thought your lips were soft, but he’d finally found something that contested them. Gaining a little confidence, he squeezed, the seam of his knuckle accidentally flicking both nipples and taking your breath away with a shocked squeal.  
Heatwave jumped away, crying out, “ARE YOU OKAY?” He didn’t wait for a reply before going into a tangent, “See?! This was a bad idea. I TRIED TO TELL YOU IT WAS, BUT YOU DIDN’T LISTEN AND NOW YOU’RE HURT-”  
“That was hot as fuck,” You keened, surprised he heard you over his own vocaliser.   
Heatwave froze, “What?”  
“Do it again,” You pleaded, rubbing your breasts to try and replicate whatever it was he’d done.  
Heatwave was simultaneously aroused and scared. He was so used to being in control, but everything with you was an uncertainty; how did the rest of the world cope with such an exhilarating nausea? He didn’t know, but he was too far gone to stop now. He leaned over you, rubbing his thumbs over your breasts repeatedly, enjoying the way you writhed, making them bounce under his touch.   
“Fuck! My nipples are so hard now- I- I want more.” Like a woman crazed, you shimmied out of your pants, your underwear soaked with slick arousal.   
Heatwave felt his spike pressurising behind his interface panel at the sight; evidently humans had valves too, but no spike. Ah well, your breasts more than made up for the lack of that. You rubbed yourself hornily, leaving your pussy’s lips wide open for Heatwave to look at. “Tell me you have something to enter me with,” You begged.  
“Are you really mine?” Heatwave demanded, his optics suddenly burning fiercely.  
“You can make me yours.”  
That was all Heatwave needed to hear. Your complete submission to him had his interface panel sliding open, revealing a fully pressurised spike and dripping valve.   
“My God, you’re huge,” You purred, sitting up on your knees.  
Heatwave blushed, looking away, apprehensive once more.   
“I love it,” You praised.  
Heatwave was still leaned over you and you found that you couldn’t resist taking the tip of his spike in your mouth. His cooling fans blasted faster as he groaned from the sensation, feeling whole for the first time since coming to Earth.  
“You know why you’re doing this?” Heatwave asked as your tiny tongue swirled around him, tasting him and receiving a tasty little zap whenever you went over one of his luminescent red bio-lights.  
“Because I’m a bad girl?” You cooed, staring up at him with big eyes.  
“No.” Heatwave pushed your head back to his cock forcefully, “Because you’re mine.”  
Using one hand to bounce your breasts playfully, Heatwave soon found that he had to use the other to satisfy his dripping valve. He wanted too much at once. He wanted you to know the full taste of him, he wanted to keep toying with you, he wanted to overload there and then, yet he also wanted to last for hours more. His processor was a mess of controversial thoughts, but none of that mattered as the first beads of trans-fluid beaded the top of his spike.  
“Oh!” You exclaimed, upon tasting the very essence of him, surprised that it was apparently safe for you to consume. “Delicious,” You complemented.  
Heatwave watched through hazy optics as you gathered some trans-fluid that had mingled with the dribble on your chin, testing it on your cunt to make sure it was safe, and moaning as you touched your clit.   
“Pleasuring yourself. Did I say you could?” Heatwave chuckled possessively.   
“So demanding,” You moved back to his spike, but Heatwave knocked you back so you fell flat on your ass.   
“No. I want more of you now,” He growled.  
Something about his animalistic tone told you he was near his finish. “Enter me,” You begged, holding your pussy lips open once more. Heatwave stared at his huge spike doubtfully.  
“We’ll take it slow, but please, God, enter me,” You begged, unsure of when you’d get another chance to be alone together for as long.  
Gradually, Heatwave inched his way inside you, but as he felt the tightness of your inner walls around him, he found he couldn’t wait, forcing himself fully in.  
“SHIT!” You cried out, biting your knuckles to take away from the pain.  
“You okay?”  
You nodded, past words. Grabbing your breasts and massaging them in a way you just knew would drive Heatwave wild, you rasped with each thrust. Light ridges on his spike drove you closer to orgasm faster than you’d ever finished before.  
“Gonna cum,” You keened, raking the floor with your nails.  
“Good,” Heatwave growled.  
“Puh-lease b-babe- cu-cum with me. I want a-all of you. Fill me up.”  
'Yes,’ Heatwave thought dizzily, you were his now, and soon you’d be carrying part of him inside you, if only for a short while at least. Your walls tightened around his spike, as if you could get any tighter.   
“PRIMUS!” he hollered, overloading inside you at the sensation. He stayed there a while longer, not wanting to leave your warmth as you shuddered with shallow breaths, unwinding from your own climax.   
Slowly, Heatwave withdrew, regretting it when he saw the amount of trans-fluid that left your small frame; by the looks of it, you’d only managed to take half of his load.  
You saw the sprinkling of disappointment that came over him, and in means of cheering him up, you covered your hands in the trans-fluid dripping down your thighs, rubbing it overs your nipples sensually. “Want to go again?” You whispered hoarsely. “I can think of a couple new things to try.”  
Heatwave stared hungrily as you licked the remaining fluid off your fingers. As much as he wanted you again, his logic circuits were functioning once more, “What about the others? They’ll be back soon.”  
“Then we best be quick.”  
Heatwave made a strangled noise; for a human, it seemed you weren’t as delicate as he thought. He pounced back on top of you, eager to pick up where he left off.

* * *

Two missed periods. Heatwave was a machine, you were sure you couldn’t get pregnant by him; then again, he wasn’t an ordinary machine, he was alive. You tried to convince yourself that it was just a bodily reaction to the trans-fluid that maybe delayed periods temporarily, but the fear still gnawed at your insides.  
The possibility of a baby was worrying. What would it be? Would it kill you? Would your organic body kill it? More perturbing than that, Heatwave had become even more possessive over you lately, which wasn’t so much of a problem because you found it incredibly sexy, but how would that trait be affected by a baby?  
You pushed your fears to the back of your mind, going to the one person you could think of for help; Doc. You doubted a regular pregnancy test would work, so that left the ingenious of an inventor; surely, he had to have some crazy device that would tell you what you needed to know. One way or another, you would find an answer, but you probably weren’t having a baby… right?

* * *


End file.
